


PEOPLEGAME

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, K-pop References, Love at First Sight, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Having been dragged out for a night out with her friends, Brigitte is starting to grow very bored. When the group ends up at a concert for K-pop Idol Hana Song, the Swedish mechanic suddenly has a change of heart. (D'va x Brigitte, Modern AU, Fluff)





	PEOPLEGAME

Summer had finally come to King's Row, England, which meant that it was high time for a night on the town. Strolling down the street were a rather motley collection of women from all over Europe: Lena Oxton, her girlfriend Emily Logan, and their friends Amélie Lacroix, Angela Ziegler, and Brigitte Lindholm.

Brigitte, being the youngest of the group, was feeling rather out of place here. Emily and Lena, as well as Amélie and Angela, were both couples and she felt like a sort of the fifth wheel, something that wasn't really needed in anyway yet still came along anyway.

Lena had apparently got them all tickets to a concert later that evening, one that everyone had been going on about.

Brigitte had been rather busy helping her godfather open up his new shop on one of the high streets and had been rather out of the loop. Her party dress wasn't much either. She hadn't really had time to change out of her dirty overalls, but did her best.

As the women walked towards Hyde Park, Emily looked over her shoulder. "You look a bit glum, love, what's up?"

"Nothing, just feel a little bit bored," Brigitte expressed. "I mean, this is basically a double date, but with me dragged along for the ride."

Lena and Angela smiled at her. "Relax, Brigitte," Angela told her. "You deserve a night out every once in a while."

"Yeah! and plus, we're going to this amazing concert too, love!" Lena urged. "This is the only time Hana Song has ever performed outside of Korea!"

The concert they were going to seeing was of Hana Song, a famous pop idol from Seoul in South Korea. She was very well known across the world, but this would be the first time the young star had ever performed outside of her homeland.

Brigitte rolled her eyes. She wasn't much of a music girl, even if she didn't like to put on some music while she helped Reinhardt, usually of the soft jazzy variety, not the loud, electronic beats her friends were used to.

She then looked over at Amélie, who was texting on her phone. "Hey, Amélie, what are you thinking about all this? You've barely said a word all evening."

"I am only here because I didn't want Angela to be lonely," the pale-skinned french woman responded. "I'd hate for anything to happen to my  _Cherie._ "

Angela giggled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "You're sweet to me, even if you are a bit of an ice queen."

"Nah, Amélie's no Elsa," Emily said. "Lena on the other hand, with that singing of hers."

Lena blushed. "Hey! I only do it in the shower!... with you."

Emily chuckled. "And it's very adorable."

Brigitte sighed. If only she was that lucky in love. She seemed to be the only single girl in that part of London. Her father had suggested she try dating a friend of hers named Fareeha, but she seemed a little too stiff for her.

Soon they had arrived at the venue, a large auditorium at the centre of the park, a massive stage with several rows of seats in front of it. Lena, being the biggest music geek of all of them, compared it to Glastonbury, but Brigitte felt it was a bit much.

"Look at this loves!" Lena cheered. "Have you seen such an amazing sight?!"

"No need to be so dramatic, Lena," Amélie stated. "It's just a stage."

"Let her have fun, Amélie," Angela cooed, snuggling up to her arm. "Besides, didn't you used to be up on a stage a long time ago?"

"Yes, but then I realised being a dancer was pointless without a partner," Amélie responded. "That's why I fell in love with you."

"Guys, can you stop with the mushiness," Brigitte complained. "We're here to see a show, remember?"

"Relax, Brigi," Emily said to her. "Tonight might be your chance to score a girlfriend."

Brigitte raised an eyebrow at Emily. "Excuse me?"

"I met Lena at Glastonbury, so I figured you might meet a cute girl here," The redhead insisted.

Brigitte scoffed. "Please, Em. I'm not in the mood for looking for a girlfriend tonight. I'm just here to sit and enjoy the show, that's it."

"Fair enough," Emily remarked.

Brigitte rolled her eyes, heading to her seat. She was thankful the other girls had gotten seats away from her. Better she didn't suffer from seeing Emily and Angie be all lovey-dovey with their girlfriends, making her only feel more jealous.

She sighed, sitting back in her seat, watching all the other members of the audience arrive at the large stage to take their seats.

The park was soon fully packed, with every seat filled and the rest having to stand up in the aisles and in front of the large white stage. There were lights already on, white and illuminating the platform in front of her, with soft synth music playing in the background.

Brigitte was feeling slightly bored at that moment. She tried to ease herself, knowing that things would be okay once the show actually started, but she was getting rather impatient.

She tried to look to her left, to hopefully try and see her friends in the crowd, but the whole arena was so packed by this point, she could barely make out anyone amongst the sea of faces.

At that moment, two large lights then shot on, illuminating the stage. The crowd began to cheer, the show having finally begun.

"Here we go," Brigitte muttered, relaxing into her seat.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the speakers surrounding the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, will you please make some noise for the star of Seoul herself! Hana "D'va" Song!"

A young Korean girl with long brown hair then walked onto the stage, wearing a rather cute looking pink outfit with a very short skirt. She had a microphone in her ear and on her head seemed to be a pair of cat ears.

Brigitte blushed when she saw Hana for the first time. "Oh... My god." She hadn't expected the young Idol to be that beautiful.

"Good evening, London!" Hana called to the audience cheerfully, speaking perfect English with a slight hint of an accent. "How are you all this evening?!"

A loud chorus of cheers gave Hana her answer. Very good indeed.

"I can't believe so many of you came!" She expressed. " who wants to hear some music?!"

"I do! I do!" Brigitte shouted excitedly, jumping up from her seat. She was enjoying this after all, although she hadn't expected to be sung to by a girl who was in her eyes, a literal angel.

Hana smiled at the crowd. "Alright then! You want it! You got it!" Suddenly, high pitched electronic music started to play and Hana began to dance on the stage, her movements flowing with positivity. She turned around and spun as the music got into gear, beginning to sing.

 _All my dreams have come true_  
through these overflowing days  
I'm always seeing this wonderland  
So, where am I now?

_A common beat is engraved_   
_Inside of you_   
_Turn up that volume more_   
_Loading lots of daily data._

_Let's see if you can_   
_stand up…with that…electric sound_   
_with over…lapping…heartbeats in that chest_   
_That vibration's getting hot._

She jumped into the air, bellowing the chorus of her song.

 _Let's get going now! People game!_  
For this world! Hero game!  
Rush with that melody in your genes!  
Get up and dance! People game!  
Spread those wings! Hero game!  
Some day you will see, beyond your ideal,  
a shining future.

Brigitte's eyes were dazzled by the spectacle in front of her. As she watched the Korean idol dance the night away on stage, she could feel her heartstrings being tugged tightly.

She clutched her chest, shedding a few tears. "She's... Amazing."

Soon, the concert was over and most of the audience were starting to leave. Brigitte, whose heart had now officially been stolen by Hana Song and her beautiful singing, was making her way towards the exit of the arena, trying her best not to seem embarrassed.

Her cheeks were bright red, blushing furiously.

The thought of Hana was very much on her mind now. She was so cute, from her outfit to the way her hair was done, to even the painted arrows on her cheeks.

As Brigitte let her mind wander in her thoughts of infatuation, She noticed her friends walking towards her, having just gotten up from their seats on the other side of the auditorium.

"Hey, Love!" Lena called to her, beaming with pride as she and Emily were holding hands. "We missed you over there!"

"Did you like the concert, Brigitte?" Angela wondered, letting a rather tired Amélie rest on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah... it was um... great," Brigitte tried to excuse, not wanting to lead on to her friends that she had basically fangirled over Hana Song.

Emily smirked, having picked up on the Swedish girl's blushing pink cheeks. "Oh, I think she liked it a lot," she said, her welsh accented voiced lined with a smirk. "I bet she was singing along, weren't you Brigi?"

Brigitte hid her face in her shirt, looking away from the girls. "No, No, I'm fine, really."

Lena giggled. "You know, I think Hana might be doing another concert tomorrow night," she told her. "and I hear she might be giving out autographs."

Brigitte's face went completely red. "A-autographs."

"Oh yeah," Emily stated. "Maybe you'd like to get one?"

Suddenly, the Swedish girl darted off in the direction of the toilets, very much wanting to get some space to herself and to better cope with her now, very apparent feelings.

Lena and Angela laughed. "Oh, she's got it bad," Lena remarked.

Emily smirked. "She certainly has, love."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Anyone wants to know what the song is, It's the song PEOPLE GAME from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. I figured it was appropriate considering Hana is a gamer an all in canon :3.


End file.
